


Home Schooling

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [515]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone askedI dunno if you're still doing prompts right now but if not, for whenever you're able: Alan being frustrated about home schooling.





	Home Schooling

“Boring.”

Grandma frowned.  “Hamlet isn’t boring.  It’s a story of kings….”

“And pride and a dozen other themes I wrote about in the essay I got an A on.”

Grandma’s frown deepens.  “I didn’t know you’d gotten your grade back.”

Alan shrugs.  The thing wasn’t even officially due until next week, but without missions to distract him, Alan had gotten ahead.

Way, way ahead.

“What about your…”

Alan knows he’s being petulant, but he’s tired of repeating himself.  “I’m one module ahead on my chem, two on maths and physics, my languages tutor tells me he’ll block my email if I get one more module ahead in his class, and I’ve finished all of history for the semester, and they won’t release the next block of modules until June.”

“Well, aren’t you clever.” Grandma’s fluster is obvious.  “Why don’t I go make us some nice cookies to celebrate?  Just you and me?”

Alan lets her go without arguing.  Maybe he could take a cooking class to fill in the time.  Anything to fill the throbbing aching emptiness of the Island when everyone has some challenge to face but him.


End file.
